


in need of attention

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: Just Harry needs some Draco’s attention.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	in need of attention

“Dray, I-oh, sorry, can I come in?” - Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking at his boyfriend. 

“‘Course you can, love. Something happened?” - Draco got up from the table and sat down on the sofa.- “Come here.”

Harry obeyed and went to him. 

“I’m not interrupting you?” - Harry sat as close to him as possible, putting his feet on his partners’. 

“You? Of course not. Tell me the reason of your sadness.” 

“I just missed you, I miss your attention.” - Harry felt like a baby. 

“Really? So, I’m all yours this night.” - He tugged at his arm, forcing him to sit on his lap. Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulders. 

“Only night? So pity” - Draco started kissing his boy’s neck. He began to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Draco took off his trousers and shirt and sat him down on his lap in nothing but his underwear. His dick was already hard. - “I feel very uncomfortably, take off something.”

“No.” - Harry snorted.

“Do you even want me?” - Harry lowered his head. 

“Very fucking much...” - Draco’s hands were already on his butt.

“So fuck me.” - The boy breathed.

“Fine. Ride my thigh until you come and then I’ll fuck you hard.” - Harry groaned.

“That’s...that’s embarrassing.” 

“So, you don’t wanna come today right?” - Draco smirked. 

“Please...I do, I want to cum, please” - Harry began to mewl.

“I’ve given you a condition under which you can do it, sweetheart.” - Harry gave up and began to rock his hips back and forth on, moaning quietly from the friction of his skin and Draco’s trousers. - “Show me your face, love. I want to see it when you cum.” - He couldn’t help but obey. 

“I wanna... Daddy, ah-“ - Harry increased the speed of his hips and the sound of his moans. 

Draco groaned when he heard this “name”. - “Come! Let me, please...”- Harry whimpered. 

“Cum for me, darling.” -Harry cried as he came. He collapsed onto Draco’s body. The boy’s breath was really hard. 

“But you...didn’t...” - Harry raised his head. - “And you said...”

“No, baby. You’re too tired.” - Draco moved him to the bed and covered with the blanket. He lay down next to his boy. - “Don’t worry about me.” - Draco watched Harry slowly fall asleep. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for kudos!


End file.
